As The Stomach Grows
by ccrulz
Summary: Vicki's pregnancy is progressing but will she? Can Henry help her through..this story gives Vicki a girls weekend out with friends she hasn't seen in years. I dedicate this story to my three wonderful new friens, Holly, Marty & Kathy!
1. Chapter 1

Five months into Vicki's Pregnancy:

"Okay, so the appointment is at 3:00 are you going or not? Because if you're not, that's fine. I don't need you to." Vicki said flaty into her cell phone.

Henry sighed on the other end. Her mother wasn't kidding when she said everything would go back to "normal" .

"Yes, my love, I'm going, I just need to stop and get something and I will be at the office. I won't be late, promise." Henry her her click her tongue in exasperation...four more months, that's all, he hoped he would make it! But it was worth every minute of everyday.

"Vicki, are you there?" he asked, knowing she was, he could hear her breathing.

"Yes, okay, okay, just put a move on it. You know I don't like to be late." With that he said, "I love you" and she answered "back at ya" her new saying here of late. Henry didn't gripe, no point.

"Coreen!" Vicki yelled from her office. Coreen was there in a flash.."Yes, need something?"

"Well, would I have called you if I didn't?" Vicki answered sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Could you get me the Williams file please." Coreen nodded. Henry had made Vicki promise she wouldn't take anymore freaky cases, at least until after the baby or babies were born. Vicki had found it boring really, she was so used to action that the simple cheating spouses, embezzling and missing loved ones were just blase' now. She was surprised at that but then realized that she was such an andrenaline junkie that those cases kept her busy.

The Williams case was one of a sister that wanted to find her long lost half-sister, how ironic she thought. 

_I hadn't even known I had one, I didn't need a PI..._Vicki shook the thought off, she must quit being so cynical...

Coreen brought her the file, Vicki apologized, "Sorry, I know I'm not the easiest person to be around right now."

"Comparitive to the fact that you were before?" Coreen said, flashing her white toothy smile, Vicki knowing that she was being facetious.

"Very funny, now remember, in about, " she glanced over at the clock,"Fifteen minutes, Henry is supposed to be here and we are going to see Dr. Morton." 

"Oh, that's right, sonogram day!" Coreen clapped her hands in excitement. "Are you going to find out if it's a boy or a girl or boys or girls or..." Vicki put her hand up to stop the little chatterbox.

"Coreen, you know, I don't know yet. Let's just make sure it's a healthy baby first, okay?" Vicki said wearily..

"Aye, Aye captain," and turned on her heels and left.

Vicki leaned back into her chair and looked down at her ever-expanding belly. She had stayed in good physical shape, still running, doing light workouts and her body still looked good. She felt as though she looked horrific, out of shape and like she had swallowed a huge medicine ball but Henry said she was sexier than ever. "Yeah," was her response, "I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that my boobs are nearly the size of Dolly Parton's right?" and Henry had laughed, never disagreeing, but Vicki knew it was more than that.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Mike," Vicki called from the other room, "Hurry, we'll be late." 

"I'm coming, hold your horses" Mike answered. "It's not like they'll cancel it if we're a few minutes late." He came up behind her putting his hands around her stomach, caressing it,"Besides, I won't let anything ruin this day, when we see our son," or daughter she corrected," or daughter, for the first time." Mike turned her and kissed her deeply, more passionately than he had in a long time.

Little did he know...

_**PRESENT**_

Vicki caressed her stomach, feeling her child move inside of her and although she had continued to feel the essence of the life within her womb, it did nothing to calm her fears, fears that it would happen all over again. She refused to let herself go completely with this pregnancy, like she had the first time. She knew she was more of a bitch than normal, she let everyone think it was hormones when in actuality, it was pure fear.

"Hi...Ready?" Henry was standing in her doorway, she hadn't heard him come in.

"Oh, yeah, you're a little early. Impressive." she went into the bathroom to check her hair, something she never really did, just a nervous reaction to the impending appointment. Henry came up behind her and put his arms around her stomach, caressing it...

NO...NO...Vicki suddenly felt sick...Henry sensed something was wrong.

"Vicki are you okay? What's wrong? Do you need to feed before we go? You haven't had to do that in awhile...did you eat today?" Henry's eyes conveyed concern and fear for her..

"No, it's not that, I just...I can't go...I can't.." she was feeling woozy, but was still able to stand.

"Vicki," Henry whispered in her ear, still caressing her belly, "this is not going to be like the last time, I promise." 

Vicki whirled around to face Henry, "Right! Just like Mike promised huh?" Henry was so hurt...how could she compare him to Mike and it was no one's fault..how could he help her..

He took her hand, led her to the couch and put her down. She was full of rage by now..

He knelt down in front of her and pulled something out of his pocket, her eyes went wide...OH NO NOT NOW...she thought...

"Vicki, this is what I picked up on the way here," he opened it, and it was the most beautiful cross she'd ever seen.

"Henry, it's breathtaking. But why?" She asked still looking at it.

I was a gold cross, not too big, not too small, with diamonds laid down the entire front, but not in a garish way. It was hanging from a gold rope chain...just beautiful was not enough. It was obviously very old, but just so incredibly breathtaking..

"Because, I made a promise to you and your mother. This cross is very old, you don't want to know how old, but I stopped to have it blessed."

"Why?" she asked. "I wanted to give you a gift.." He didn't know how she felt about the gift he had already given her...the one inside of her...nothing could be that great...

"I want you to feel that our child is watched over by a Higher Power, to feel protection from just me is arrogant. I know, with all my heart, that our child will be born and we will have many more and maybe one day, we will get married..."

"Whoa, whoa, I've told you, babies are not a reason for marriage, you know how I feel about that and who said anything about MANY more...?" Henry knew he had taken her mind off of the worry, for now anyway..

He helped her put the cross on and decided they would finish talking later, maybe much later. They headed out to Dr. Morton's office...


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to the Dr's office seemed to be only seconds for Vicki. She knew Henry kept eyeing her, "Stop staring at me." she told him.

"Sorry, you are just glowing." he said to her, knowing that would rile her up.

Rather her to be riled than worried, so he thought, but then which was the lesser of the two evils?

"Funny, now stop staring seriously or I'm going to punch you." he knew she wasn't kidding. As he turned into the parking area, he felt Vicki stiffen beside him.

He put the car in park, turned if off and turned to her. He took her hand and she tried to pull back, but this one time, he wouldn't let her.

"Vicki, I know you can feel the essence of the baby within you, you told me yourself. Stop worrying, please. I'm here for you. And, " he added as he exited the vehicle, "Stop always trying to be a Warrior Princess." 

Henry got out, not getting her door for her-that always seemed to make her mad so he had stopped long ago. Although he did tell her that once the baby was here, she was to let him open the door at least for awhile. She reluctantly agreed.

"I'm not trying to be a Warrior Princess, just logical and realistic," she replied as she stomped into the office.

Pregnancy really was beautiful on Vicki Nelson. Henry didn't know if it was the fact that carrying half-vampire children changed your immortality, stopping and even reversing the aging process a little or that fact that she could probably still kick someone's ass even in her state that he found most appealing. He thought the latter. He had to force her to buy maternity clothes, she didn't want to but had no choice after her third month. He even went shopping for her, bringing her sensible work clothes, which surprised her..

She had her black "mommy" pants on, she hated when he called them that, a black maternity top that flared at the bottom but yet, was pleated enough to look like office wear, and had three-quater sleeves, just like she liked. He had to make her wear black Nike's, something comfortable for her back. After awhile, she didn't argue about that either.

They signed in and sat down with the other expectant mothers. Most of the women in the office were used to seeing Henry by now. They all usually had appointments at the same time, strange huh? He was used to them whispering and giggling, but Vicki hated it. One day, she growled at a woman and scared the crap out of her. Henry forbade her to do that again...althought he did find it amusing. 

"Ms. Nelson?" the nurse was calling her back.."Right this way," the nurse said leading them back to a room with a sonogram machine. Henry heard Vicki's heart speed up and he took her hand in his, immediately calming her.

"Now, if you'll have a seat, Dr. Morton will be right with you. Oh, and be sure to drink that bottle of water there, we want a nice full bladder." Vicki rolled her eyes, yippee.

"So, are we going to find out if it's a boy or girl or do you know and you are just not telling me yet?" Henry asked.

"Maybe, maybe not, " Vicki answered, slugging back the water trying to get it over with.

"Maybe we're finding out maybe you know..." Henry asked waving his hands back and forth.

"Maybe I know maybe I don't, but we'll both find out together if I don't right?" Vicki hadn't really let herself think about that. She still wasn't as good at using her gift so she didn't want make assumptions either. Because she hadn't let her guard down, she hadn't been able to sense that either, something she DID NOT want to share with Henry.

Just then, Dr. Morton came in. She was a wisp of a woman, late 30's someone Vicki really liked. She was no-nonsense, tough, again, right up Vicki's alley. Coupled with the fact that Dr. Morton had helped Maggie through her first pregnancy and many other vampire pregnancies, Vicki felt comfortable with her. Dr. Morton was discreet to say the least. She was only 5 feet 5 inches tall, probably didn't weigh more than 110 pounds but her sheer personality would make even an ancient immortal tremble.

"So, are we ready?" she flashed that friendly smile and prepared Vicki for the procedure.

She pulled down her pants and tucked in a napkin to keep the gel off of her clothes. She then raised her shirt to her breast to expose her entire belly.

Henry took her hand in his and she was grateful.

"Wow, girl, what have you been feeding yourself? I think you've doubled since last visit! Let's get a quick measurement." She took out her tape and whistled.."Well, either your due date is off," to which Henry and Vicki said in stereo "impossible," 

"OOkaaay, then let's see how many we got!" She pulled up her stool, squirted the warmed gell on her belly and began..

"Well, are you ready mom and dad?" They both nodded...

"Okay, here's the head, " Henry, never seeing a sonogram before today said in horror, "It's HUGE!" Vicki shot him a look, "Henry dear, it's supposed to look big on here, that's normal!" the doctor replied.

"Huh, here's...another head, yep there are two, twins..." she smiled at them, " I thought I've been hearing two heartbeats but you hate to worry parents, especially first ti..." she stopped knowing Vicki's history, "well you know, anyway..there are definitely two." 

She did the normal measuring, estimating weight, checking out their hearts and the chambers within them, everything was perfect. Henry and Vicki even laughed when they saw them fighting with each other on the screen, already.

"Are you ready to find out the sex or do you want to be surprised?" Dr. Morton asked.

"Well, do you want to Vicki? It's your call.." Henry asked her.

"Yes, I don't do surprises.." She answered without hesitation. 

"Here goes..." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you have a preference?" Dr. Morton asked Vicki and Henry.

In unison Vicki said "boys" Henry "girls" and then looking at each other at the exact moment said "Really?" causing all three to burst into laughter.

"Then this should definitely be interesting, " she began. She moved the sonogram wand over Vicki's stomach showing odd alien like pictures on the screen. You could see the two intertwining as if doing a gymnastics routine. Vicki felt herself squeeze Henry's hand a little tighter and he answered back with a squeeze of his own.

Dr. Morton pointed to the screen, "Baby A is...a girl, " huge grin from Henry and a smile from Vicki, "and baby B is whoa, without a doubt a boy," ANOTHER huge grin from Henry, with Vicki erupting in laughter at Henry's reaction. 

"So, both of you get one each!" Dr. Morton teased them. "Vicki, your pregnancy is progressing normally. You are healthy, in shape and the babies, they look great, except I think I saw the little girl shoot me the bird.." she trailed off as she finished putting up the equipment.

Vicki's eyes widened, wondering if she was serious. Henry said, "More than likely, she's going to be just like her mother I'm sure." he said with that sexy smile no woman could resist. Vicki shot him a sideways glance and giggled at him. She hated these effeminite emotions but sometimes, it just couldn't be stopped.

"Kidding! Of course, I can't argue with your logic Henry." she said winking at him. 

"Hey!" Vicki retorted. 

As the doctor started to leave, Vicki asked if she could have a moment alone with her. Henry, knowing better than to ask questions, nodded, took all of "his" pictures, as he was calling them, and went to the waiting area. He loved sitting out there letting the women stare, yeah, it made him feel good still, even after almost 500 years. But his heart was taken forever...

"Doc, be honest, are you sure everything is okay?" Vicki asked the doctor.

"Of course, I would gain nothing from lying to you. Besides Vicki, Henry would be able to sense that. I don't believe in giving false hope. You my dear have a wonderful exciting thing to look forward to. By the way, may I say too since your last visit you have regressed in appearance by about 10 years?" she sighed, "Maybe I should just get a vamp to donate to me so I can stay eternally young, what do you think?" she said as she pretended to primp herself. Both women started laughing.."Seriously though, nothing strenuous, no supernatural activity. You and those babies are not invicible." Vicki nodded and she had already promised Henry anyway.

Vicki kept looking at the pictures on the way back to the office. She was shaking her head when Henry said, "What?"

"Nothing, I mean..I just..it's hard to imagine. Two babies, two healthy babies, it's amazing." she said.

Henry agreed. "I can't think of a better woman to be the mother of my children either." Vicki tilted her head at him.

"Oh, come on. There had to be plenty of women over the years that would have been much more motherly than me."

"That's true, but, none I would want. Sure, there were beautiful ones, smart ones, ones that were the "June Cleaver" types, but none hold a candle to you-not one. You," he tried to find the words, " are unique.." he said triumphantly, thinking he had complimented her...

"Sooo, I'm not pretty or smart or June Cleaverish enough? Is that it? I'm just a "sire" for your "seed"?" What the hell had just happened! Henry was stunned... 

"No, no what I mean..." Henry had to pull over as she was becoming distraught now.

"Vicki," he turned to her in the seat, she was angry, her eyes turning that strange color and her cheeks flushing, "YOU are the ONLY woman in my entire LIFETIMES that has the qualities I want my "seed" to have," Henry flashed that smile she was so in love with-making her turn aways so he wouldn't see her face had softened.

He turned her head with his hand, "Hey, do you understand what I'm saying?" 

"Yes," she sighed, "I hate the f-uh, damn hormones," Henry was still working on her language, he didn't want his children's first words to be the f-word...

He kissed her placing his hand on her stomach as he did so. The twins kicked him as he did so. He pulled back, "Wow!" 

She laughed at him, "So, I guess we should be discussing names huh? Oh, and I need to call my mother too." Vicki groaned at that, she dreaded it. She was right again, guessing twins. Vicki had not sensed two but Maggie told her that was normal for the first pregnancy-_First Pregnancy-_Vicki shook the thought of a second out of her head..

"So, what names do you have in mind Victoria?" Henry asked teasing her.

"How about Pierpont and Penelope?" they both burst into laughter and Henry pulled back onto the road. Vicki knew Henry had loved "I Love Lucy" when it was originally aired so she couldn't help herself...

Coreen rushed her when Vicki walked in, "Whoa, hang on sloopy.." Vicki put her hands up in defense at the little assistant coming at her.

"Well, so what is it? I have to plan a shower you know.." Vicki groaned at THAT too, something else she dreaded...

"Well," Henry said his chest bowing out a little, "it's.." Vicki looked at him her arms crossed over her large belly..

"Sorry.." Henry said motioning for her to go ahead..

"Twins, I'm well, we're having twins, one of each.." Coreen did her little happy goth dance and squealed again.

"Congratulations! Boy Henry, you are good, first time out and you double up-what a stud.." Coreen bounded out of the office saying she was headed to the local baby store, never to early to plan she said.

Henry, who was of course not among the living was Blushing?...

"


	4. Chapter 4

Vicki's cell phone rang, "Hello mother, I was just about to call you..yes, we just got back, okay, okay hang on..." she threw her hands up at Henry and he backed up as if to say "You're on your own.." 

She mouthed "thanks" at him and narrowed her eyes. She sat down behind her desk, something she seemed to be doing more of lately. She told her mother all about the visit with a lot more enthusiasm than she thought she would. Her mother was thrilled. And of course, was even more thrilled that she had "guessed" correctly.

"Love you too mom. Yes, yes, I'm only taking normal cases, yes and very few..Henry is a big help and so is Mike." she paused for a moment, "Uh, yeah, he did, they are having a boy..no he hasn't said yet what they are naming him..okay, bye mom." Vicki flipped her phone shut and she felt odd. It still bothered her to talk about Mike having another son which was irrational considering she was getting to have _two_ babies with the love of her life, oh well, she'd worry about it later...She made a quick call to Maggie and filled her in too. 

"So, when is she coming? Your mother I mean.." Henry was smiling very devilishly at her.

"Not for a couple of months. How did you know? " she eyed him suspiciously.

"Just a hunch." He leaned over and smelled her deeply, walking around behind her chair, leaning into her thick flowing hair and took a deep, deep breath.

"Why do you insist on sniffing me Henry?" she asked trying to turn and see him, finding it amusing at the same time.

"You smell wonderul, erotic..you smell like the jasmine I gave you and yet," he sniffed deeply again, "you smell full of lift." 

"Well, duh," she answered holding her belly, "I kinda am!" He grabbed her and kissed her, probing her mouth with his toungue, his teeth slipping as he did it. She moaned softly, those teeth were such a turn on!

"Excuse me? Are we interrutpting or do you need to get a room Vic!" Vicki stopped kissing Henry and literally jumped out of her chair and ran over to the three women in her office, all of them hugging like they were 16 years old.

"OH MY GOSH!" Vicki yelled, "What are you guys doing here?" Henry was somewhat..well..jealous...she dumped his passion for three girls. Hmm..

"Well," one of them started, "We heard you went and got yourself knocked up by some hot young guy," they looked at her stomach, looked around her at Henry who was feigning surprise, "which looks to be true and we, " the woman speaking was making a circle with her hand at the other two women and herself, "are here my dear friend to take you on a shopping spree and get this baby a proper nursery. Unless the Vic Nelson we know has changed and can do that all by her little lonesome?" she said making a pouty face.

"Hardly! And it's babies as in two, one of each," Vicki laughed back at them. She rested her hand comfortably on her stomach now, she felt at ease even if it was only momentarily. They were all chattering with excitement.

"Oh, Henry, let me introduce you to my friends." Henry walked over the three women before him. _They are sooo checking me out..._Henry could read their thoughts anyway but their faces gave everything away..he was loving this. Vicki, not so much.

She introduced the blonde as Sandy, the brunette as Pamela, they called her Pami though, and the auburn haired woman as Constance, Coni for short.

"So, " Henry said circling the women, then pointing at each one individually, "Vickeee, Sandeee, Pameee and Coneee, this is an EEE group of women? " He found himself funny...

Sandy said, "Well, Vicki not only has he got the body of a 21 year old" (if they only knew)" but he's also got a damned fine sense of humor. You don't mind if we kidnap her do you Henry?" Sandy asked as she and Coni linked arms with Vicki. Vicki turned back to look at Henry and smiled as they drug her out withouth waiting for his answer.

"No, no not at all and good luck." The women took Vicki out of the office, she was acting...well...like a normal woman. How could these three come in and just get her to behave that way? Henry was bumfuzzled...

They left Henry in the office pondering...where is my Vicki and what have you done with her?...


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow, he is hot!" Pami said as they left the office. No one disagreed... Vicki felt like she was on cloud nine. Here she was with her three best friends she hadn't seen in years and they were all going---wait shopping? Vicki doesn't do shopping..

"Hold on for a minute, you guys know I don't shop," she said suddenly stopping the group. "How about lunch. I do lunch"

Sandy looked her down and said, "Hell, to the no, girlfriend..we came here to get this baby or rather babies started off right. We know you don't "do" shopping, that's what we are here for. Now come on!" and off they went, down to a waiting limo..

"Whew," Vicki whistled, " and whose is this I might ask?" She eyed all three suspiciously, wondering at first if Henry had something to do with this.

"Mine," said Coni, "Driver, let's go, you've got your list." 

Coni, the auburn one, was beautiful, as they all were. But unlike the other women, Coni was way more independent, as if that were even possible. Coni had a life-partner and she was proud of it. They had adopted two children and were wonderful parents. Coni was a successful magazine editor, her partner was of course a novelist, perfect pair. Her wealth and status never affected who or what she was, it affected none of them as they were all successful women. Pami had married a doctor and was a certified teacher but chose to volunteer her time, when not with her kids and husband and Sandy was a restaurant owner, her husband an accountant. They were all successful, had careers and were happy. Vicki found out that Marjory had called Sandy and in turn, the calls went out. At first, Vicki was not happy but soon it became apparent that her friends were happy for her. She couldn't deny this visit was indeed, making her giddy. She hadn't realize how much she had put up her wall but was so thankful that for today and maybe tomorrow, she could just be a pregnant happy mother with her three best friends, friends who loved her for who she was...or at least who she used to be... and that, is what bothered her, how could she tell them the truth or should she? She would wait, wait and see what happened...

They all went to eat at a nice restaurant, the headed out for local baby stores..Vicki never in her life, especially after Christian, thought she would enter one of these.

They had everything you could think of : baby wipe heaters (they made those?) breast pumps (no way Vicki told them firmly) every size shape and thematic diaper bag you could find, cribs, bassinets, swings, diaper genies, whatever you needed or thought you needed. 

"Okay, what do you want to start with my dear?" Asked Pami matter-of-factly.

"What?" Vicki laughed.

"Well, we're here to make sure that our god children get everything they need. We are ALL the godmothers right? You don't think we would leave that to you do you? We love you Vicki but sweetie," Coni patted her arm," unless you plan on getting the babies guns, asps and holsters, I don't think you can do this alone." 

Vicki stood open mouthed and said, "Hey, I've gotten better, I think.." then she wondered, had she? She hadn't done anything, not even pick out colors even before they new how many or the sex. Most women by now had at least some sort of plan in place. Henry had done more planning than she had. She just assumed it was the first ordeal but she wondered now if maybe she was incapabe...

Vicki Nelson:Incapable-not a chance in hades...that didn't even belong in the same sentence!

"Okay ladies, whose payin'" Vicki asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Why?" Sandy asked smiling.

"Because," Vicki said grabbing a basket, "I just want to know whose credit card to ask for at the checkout." They all started laughing and headed into the store.


	6. Chapter 6

The sight of the four grown women going through the baby store laughing and being loud was a sight.

They looked at clothing, bedding, nursing shirts and bras, UH NO was Vicki's response, again.

"You aren't going to nurse? Seriously?" Pami asked.

"Well, how the hell am I going to do two at a time? Besides, I don't think I have that gene. Sorry girls, not feelin' that.." Vicki shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know if she should feel guilty about that or not but she couldn't help it. Maybe she would change her mind after they came. She and Henry had discussed this too. 

"_Vicki, nursing is better for the baby.." Henry had started in on her again._

_"Really Dr. Spock? So, are you an expert on nursing? Oh wait, you are...you're a man and they love to nurse! So, if you want the baby to nurse so bad, you do it.." was her reply..Henry gave up at that point..._

"Come on, leave her alone, it's all about choices and you know how I feel about that." Sandy said steering Vicki's cart away from the group toward the cribs.

"Hey, tell you what, you guys go check out some bedding, pick a few out and we'll meet you back at the cribs, okay?" Sandy said to the other women.

"Sounds like a plan, come on chickie, let's go make people jealous, " Pami & Coni walked off arms linked as if they owned the world.

"So what's up Sandy," Vicki asked, noticing that she was waddling a little and trying not to.

"What makes you think something is up?" She shot back with a glimmer in her eye.

"Yeah, well, I know you too well, just like you know me." Vicki answered, "So, you gonna tell me or do I have to beat it out of you?"

Sandy laughed and began to tell Vicki something that blew her completely away, "Well, I was going to come and see you anyway. Before your mom called I mean."

"Why?" Vicki was looking at the cribs as Sandy spoke to her.

"Well, because we have a, how shall I put it, a mutual friend.." she said, looking to Vicki for a reaction.

Vicki never took her eyes off of the cribs, _these are beautiful, _she thought to herself and no sooner did she think it than she heard Sandy's voice in her head "Yes, they are" it was then that Vicki turned to look at her.

"How, why..what..." Vicki watched as Sandy's eyes bled to black and she let her...fangs slip...


	7. Chapter 7

"What the FEEZY?" was Vicki's immediate response although she wanted another f-word in there but they were in public in a baby store no less so..

"I was hoping to tell you before now but I just haven't had a chance." Wow.

"Do the others know?" Vicki asked, not the least bit shocked which Sandy knew would be the case.

"No, I haven't told them. Don't really know if I'm going to." Sandy had retreated back to normal.

"How, when?" Vicki asked.

"About 5 years ago. We were out one night, I was...attacked..I guess, I don't know. Anywas, Will, your um..brother-in-law was on that night and he recognized what was happening so he was able to intervene." She went on to explain that a rogue vampire had lost her mind and was loose that evening. Will and some others had to locate her and terminate her. How come this stuff never made the news? Just as well, Vicki thought. 

"There must be more vampire underground than even Henry is aware of, I assume you know then." Vicki said putting her hand on her stomach.

"Oh, yes, and I'm even more thrilled for you. I know I can trust you with this right?" Vicki put her hand on her arm, "As if, Coni, she could handle it, Pami, not so much. So, this is just for you and me." Vicki was stunned to say the least. She never saw THAT coming and apparently, Henry hadn't sense her either. More than likely, it was because she had immediately been started on the treatment regimen rather than "trained" as a baby vamp would be.

They continued to look at cribs until Vicki suddenly came across one that was stunning.

"Wow, look at this one Sandy.." she ran her hands over the cherrywood frame. It looked like it had been carved out of one continuous piece. It looked almost Victorian. It was carved with soft curved lines, a headboard and a footboard, bars lining the sides. The headboard had a faux crest in it, almost royal looking...

"Henry would love this, but there's only one." Vicki looked around and didn't see another one anywhere.

"We can take care of that." Sandy snapped her fingers and a woman came over immediately..

"Can I help you?" The salesclerk asked.

"Yes, we need another bed, identical to this one please." Sandy stated.

"Um, okay, but do you realize how much they cost ma'am?" the salesclerk gulped as she said it.

Sandy narrowed her eyes, "Money is not object sweetie, just get one okay..."

Vicki stopped her, "Wait, I was kidding about the credit card.." 

"We weren't, this is all for you. Do you know how long we have waited for something like this from "our" Vicki? No, no, we will spare no expense." Sandy nodded at the salesclerk.

"So, just out of curiosity, how much are they?" Vicki said, almost afraid for her to answer. She knew money was no object to Henry but Vicki had never depended on anyone and wasn't about to start, whether it was from the man she loved or not or from her friends.

"They are $2500.00...each." she said waiting for them to change their mind.

"Is that all? Pee-shaw, girl I spend that in a week on nothing, now get them ready and I'll tell you where to ship them.." Sandy shooed her away and they could hear the salesclerk say with glee, "wow, I can go home for the next three days!" and they laughed after her.

Vicki was overwhelmed, "I can't let you do that..$5000.00 for two cribs? I can't let you do that." she repeated.

"Well, you're not letting me, I'm doing it and I don't know if you are new here or what but as I recall, none of us four told any of the rest of us what to do ever, remember? Or you wouldn' t have had hair so bright and big that they called you "Beacon" for a month in college.." Vicki gagged herself remembering the hideous hairdo...

"You DID destroy those pictures right?" Vicki askes suddenly alarmed.

"Are you daft? Of course not! Black mail!" Sandy laughed at her.

"So, what does your husband think..does he know?" Vicki was back to being serious. She wanted as much info as possible before Coni and Pami got back. 

"Yes, he knows and he loves the perks," she smiled at Vicki, knowing she knew EXACTLY what Sandy was talking about.

Oh, yes, the perks.."So I guess the restaurant must be doing rather well?" Vicki asked an obvious question.

"Defintely, especially, when you can have a select clientel with a very special menu..." she trailed off seeing Pami and Coni approaching, their baskets full..

"Allright ladies, we got lots to choose from, what's your poison?" Coni stated spreading her arms out over the baskets...


	8. Chapter 8

"Damn!" Vicki exclaimed looking at all of the different colors ranging from lavender, nope, to purples, blues, greens every shade imaginable in these colors.

Something did catch Vicki's eye though. Coni and Pami had picked a boy and girl version of each set. This particular set was very pretty and Vicki couldn't believe herself when she said out loud, "I like the soft pink with the brown and the brown with the yellow..." 

The other three women looked at each other and said, "Pink?" they were shocked too.

"Come on guys, gimme a break here okay.." Vicki said looking frustrated and somewhat embarrassed.

"No, that's great in fact that's wonderful. The fact that you actually chose pink is a huge step girlie!" Vicki narrowed her eyes at Coni when she said this and they all laughed loudly, causing people once again to stare. They could have cared less...

When they were done, they had enough items to get Vicki well on the road to being started. Two of everything: cribs, bedding, changing table, swings, bassinets, a few blankets and burp rags, 4 diaper bags, bottles and various and asundry nursery items.

"I don't know where the hell I'll put all of this." Vicki mumbled as she looked over everything. It was the first time she had really thought about where she was going to create a nursery...she was going to have to get a bigger place..

"Okay, so now, for the next surprise." Pami said taking Vicki by the hand.

"Oh, no, no more surprises today. I need to get back..I..." Coni stopped her, "Excuse me, hon, but we have everything taken care of concerning your smoking hot young man.." wow, for Coni to notice..that was something.

They explained to her that they had reserved a hotel room for the evening, a suite as a matter of fact. It had two rooms, a bar, they told her they would drink for her, "thanks" she said dryly, a kitchenette, and free cable. 

"Hey," Vicki said, "Since we are relaxing with a little tv tonight, which I never get to watch, I heard about this TV movie coming on with a fantastic actress named Christina Cox in it, it's called "Making Mr...something, I don't know..maybe we'll watch it..." then Vicki's mind wandered to Henry...

They had thought of everything except one: Vicki had been having to feed from Henry once a day the last two weeks. She had become slighty anemic and Dr. Morton thought it was a good idea. She hadn't fed yet today, they usually did it at night, alone.. She didn't find it such a bad idea either, as well as Henry enjoying it, she had become more connected to him and the babies doing it.

"Well, I need to see Henry before.." Pami stopped her, "no you don't. You are going to the spa and then to the room to relax. Now, we will send Henry to you for 1 hour, no more and then we're in and want to hear all the honry dirty details." Vicki was shocked and bewildered, how had they done all of this without her knowing? She shot Sandy a sideways glance and Sandy winked at her...Hmmmm..

Henry's cell phone rang..."Vicki?" he asked watonly...no it was her friend Sandy. 

"Oh, Hello, Sandy," Henry replied sad to not hear Vicki's voice.

"Don't get so excited to hear from me there Henry old boy, now listen up, you'll need to be somewhere in excactly one hour.." Sandy told him what hotel to be at and he was already dressed before she could finish. Henry knew he loved Vicki but didn't really realize how much he missed her when she wasn't around. The thought of sleeping alone in his bed tonight was not pleasing, and not for sexual reasons, he just needed her beside him. She had been staying with him more than at her apartment. He wondered what she would think when he told her his big news...


	9. Chapter 9

Vicki felt like a schoolgirl anxiously awaiting her prom date. Henry was due in ten minutes but Vicki knew he'd probably be here in..

"Miss me?" He was suddenly whispering in her ear, wrapping his strong arms around her waist and caressing their unborn children.

She turned to meet him, "You have no idea." she mumbled while slipping her tongue eagerly into his mouth. He answered back kissing her hard and she moaned deep in her throat. He pulled back first..

"Do you need to feed first?" he asked searching her face and seeing her eyes slip to that color that excited the passion within him.

She nodded because she knew if she didn't feed first, she might not be able to or want to when they were done.

Vicki had never known until she had to start taking blood from Henry how sensual that one act could be. At first, it had repulsed her. But as her pregnancy progressed, she didn't know if it was the changes within her body or her mind, but she started to enjoy it as well. She loved watching Henry's face as he lost himself in her. She could hear his heart in her head, feel his blood running through her, it was all so connective...

When she was done, Henry backed away for a moment, worrying Vicki that he would stop, "What? What's wrong?" she asked a little upset with him for not progressing fast enough.

"I just wanted to look at you for a minute that's all." Henry was staring at her, just...staring.

Vicki was beginning to feel uncomfortable, "WHY are you staring at me? It's only been a few hours since you saw me.." she asked trailing off because apparently he was done and she was suddenly completely nude before him, he was too. It never ceased to amaze her at how fast he could undress them both withouth tearing up their clothes!

"Pregnancy is most attractive on you.." he said growling..

Henry scooped her up and carried her to the large welcoming bed that the ladies had told her was her room. He closed and locked the door, just in case.

He laid her gently on the bed, taking in every inch of her beautiful pregnant body.

"Do you realize how beautiful you really are Victoria?" he asked as her traced lines down her stomach.

"As if! I'm more than certain you've bedded more stunning women than me Henry," Vicki said hoarsely.

Henry's eyes bled and his fangs slipped, "Don't ever talk like that, there is no other in my lifetimes that compare to you" This should have frightened Vicki but it just made her passion raise another notch. He planted kisses all the way up her stomach, starting at her navel, taking a turn at each breast, causing her to arch her back toward him. Her growing womb made their lovemaking a little more interesting, but Henry was creative: after all, he had over 400 years minimum experience...

He lay beside her taking one breast in his hand and the other in his mouth. He teased her nipples with his teeth, biting ever so gently..she showed her satisfaciton... She ran her fingers through his lucious hair and pulled him up to her, he could feel her passion increasing, her heart racing. She kissed him forcefully, something she had recently started to enjoy and began kissing his neck, nipping at him bringing growls from him. He picked her up and flipped her so quickly, she didn't have time to think about what had happened, nor did she care to. He continued to caress both breasts as she leaned back into him, both of them in a kneeling position on the bed. She could feel his hardness on her back and she ached for him to be inside of her.. He moved her hair and began to kiss and nip at that spot on her neck that was so so sensitive to her, she thought she would explode right then and there but Henry had other plans.

He bent her over and slowly, inch by wonderful inch, hard as granite, slid himself into her. She met his rhythm with her hips crying out as he continually pumped her, crying out in passion, not pain. 

"Henry," she whispered...

"My love.." Henry said as he bent down at just the right moment to THAT spot, the one that would cause her to have what she always thought would be the most intense orgasm ever, but each consecutive time she and Henry made love, he proved that wrong.

She could feel it building, filling her up, warming her body and as she tensed for that last wave, after several waves before, Henry took her in his mouth and sent her cup overflowing...again and again. Henry cried out as he spilled within her too..

When they were finished, he gently laid her down on the bed, always worried he would hurt her and the unborn babies, even though the good doctor had assured him that was not going to happen..

Vicki pulled her face to his as he leaned over her and kissed him softly this time, "That was so amazing, as usual..." she said with an orgasm hangover on her face.

"That's the the big "O" speaking right," Henry smiled down at her.

"No, that's me talking.." she said smiling up at him. 

"You know I love you don't you?" She asked him, still holding his face in her hands...

"Well, I hope so, because I bought something for us today." he said smiling sheepishly.

She leaned up on one elbow, "Why? You just got me something...and THEY just got me something..what is it a perpetual birthday party or what?" she said, laughing shaking her head.

"I''m glad you're in a good mood, because I bought you a house..." Henry smiled at her.

Vicki suddenly stopped smiling and said, "You bought a WHAT!" ...


	10. Chapter 10

Kind of the reaction Henry had expected...angry.

"You bought a house without telling me? What the hell were you thinking Henry?" Vicki was headed for the shower, waddling over as fast as she could trying to stomp out her anger. "I was thinking of you and our children, how they need room, need a place to grow and play.." 

Henry followed her in. It was a huge round shower and Vicki had it steaming hot. She was still griping at him, while wetting her hair and soaping it up..."I mean, what if I don't like it? What makes you assume that I'll live there with you? We've discussed this Henry, I haven't made any final decisions..I know I need a bigger place.." Henry stopped her.

"So it's just "you" no "us" as in my children too? What about "our" children Vicki?" Vicki could see she had hurt him-again. Dammit!

She sighed and stepped toward him in the shower. Even though she was angry, she knew he was only trying to help, not trying to take over her life.

"Henry, I'm sorry, it's just you know I'm so fiercely independent," she started, putting her arms around his waist and laying her wet head on his chest.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Vicki looked up to see him smiling. Good! she thought to herself. She didn't want to hurt Henry, not ever. She was determined to make this relationship work and not just because she was pregnant, but because she knew there would never be another man in her life that would accept her the way Henry had...but could she really let go? 

He bent down to kiss her and she returned the kiss. They were all soaped up with nowhere to be and at least 15 minutes left so they decided to get a little quickie in the shower. He caressed her body in all the right places and she returned the favor. It was romantic and heavenly.

When they were finished, Vicki had calmed, considerably. 

"I'm sorry really, I just wasn't expecting that." she said apologetically.

"It's okay..I should have shown you the house first, asked. But, I put it in your name," she started to protest again,"Let me finish, your apartment is not big enough for you and the babies. Sandy told me about all of the things you got today." She frowned at him, she had wanted to surprise him, " Don't worry, no details just, let's see how exactly did Sandy word it? Oh yes, and I quote, "for a woman who doesn't like to shop, she sure can buy a lot of shit." end quote." he cocked his head at her and smiled.

She blushed at the thought-she HAD bought or rather THEY had bought a lot of shit...for her.

"At any rate, my condo is definitely not children friendly. I had already been looking and I decided to go ahead with it. The house is for you and the children. If you so choose to let me stay over some, well, I won't mind." he grinned from ear to ear. Vicki was a little confused about that-didn't he love her? Why was he acting like he was setting her up as a mistress? 

"Henry, of course you'll live with us. We ARE together aren't we or are you trying to tell me something?" Vicki's eyes were beginning to burn with tears, but she would not cry...

Henry laughed deeply, "My ever suspicious private investigator, I'm trying to "give you space" so to speak, not to push you and you think something's up!" He shook his head, kissed her and exited the shower.

She followed suit more confused than ever and they both dressed knowing that her friends would be back any minute.

They opened the door to find them entering the room. "Perfect timing" Henry muttered. He turned to her, with a little more dramatic flair than necessary, took her in his arms, kissed her passionately in front of her friends leaving her a little weak, his scent still filling her nostrils.

"Ladies.." he nodded as he went by.

They all sighed in unison as he walked out, even Coni.

They turned to look at Vicki who also had wet hair, as they had noticed Henry's wet hair as he went by.

"Well, well, looks like someone is going to be a little relaxed this evening." said Sandy with a knowing smile.

"Girl's gotta do something when she can't drink.." Vicki snorted.

They all had changed into bed clothes. Here they were, grown women having a sleepover. They were having a good time too-they had decided to play truth or dare. Vicki always won out-she always took truth. She didn't care what people knew about her. They knew better than to play but they did anyway..however, things were about to take a bad turn.

"Okay, Sandy and Vicki, this is for both of you." Pami started. 

"Hey, you can't do that! One at a time!" exclaimed the frontrunner Vicki, shoveling a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"Well, we decided that since this question applied to both of you, then you both get the question." Coni said.

Vicki and Sandy looked at each other perplexed at what it could be.

"So, ladies, how in the hell is it that we are all the same age and yet you two," Coni said pointing between them, "seem to be ageless?"

Sandy and Vicki looked at each other...holy shi...


	11. Chapter 11

_Easy, let me go first, _Sandy "told" Vicki.

"Ladies, ladies, now do you think that's really a fair truth question?" she said smiling sweetly, belying the fact she was trying to come up with plan. 

"Besides, we don't look that young!" Vicki laughed nervously at them.

"Uh, huh. You two seem to forget two important factors: A. I dig chicks and B. I run a magazine. I look at men and women all day..it's my job to notice things. So, stop stalling and answer."

"Okay," Sandy sighed," I guess we'll have to tell them." she said shrugging her shoulders.

**WHAT??** Vicki thought loudly in her head..

"Yeah, well, I'm a vampire and Vicki here.." Vicki finished, "am the mate of a vampire and I'm carrying half-vampire children..." 

Coni and Pami just stared at the two of them. Vicki was hoping that Sandy's plan was that the truth was too unbelievable and that they wouldn't buy it. She was also hoping that no one had noticed she no longer had vision problems. Coni and Pam burst into laughter slapping their knees, literally...

"Oh, that's rich.." Coni said, grabbing a handful of popcorn. "That's defintely not the truth!!"

"You are so right! The REAL truth is for me," Sandy said sounding convincing as she said it, "Plastic surgery. There, I admit it..."

"Well, Vicki what about you?" Coni asked staring at her intently.

"What can I say?" She said throwing her hands up in surrender and looking over at Sandy: there she hadn't lied, she just hadn't told the truth that no, she hadn't gone under the knife.

"Well, now was that so hard? Girls you really should share things like that you know..whoever your surgeons are should be famous, my gosh, you look fabulous.." Pami said to them both.

Whew!! was all Vicki and Sandy could think to themselves. How strange that the truth was sooo strange that they didn't believe it!! How crazy was that?

They finished their game,Vicki won as usual and then they wanted details-Vicki groaned.

She feigned being tired to no avail.

"No no sister, spill it. We want to know all about this man who has tamed Vicki Nelson.." 

"Tamed?! I'm not tamed, not yet anyway.." she laughed. They crossed their arms, they were serious...

"Okay, okay, I give..." she laughed putting her hands up...

She told them how she had met Henry, leaving out the details of his vampirism. As she was describing her life to them, the cliff notes version of course, she realized just how much her life had changed. How much Henry had changed her and although she wasn't ready or willing to admit it, Henry was the best thing to ever happen to her. He loved her for who she was, faults and all. He was going to be the father of her children, children she had given up on having. He had given up his life for her, no second thoughts. He had given her her sight back and imortality, he had given her so much more than she had given him and yet, he still stayed. 

When she finished, they were all smiling like goofballs, "You should see how you are looking at me.." she laughed at them.

Coni answered with "You should see the look on your face when you talk about him. This new Vicki Nelson, we like it don't we girls." They all nodded in agreement.

"So what, you didn't like me before." There she was.

"NO that's not it, we just like that you are truly, finally, happy and deeply, deeply in love with Henry. You know, kind of when you have lots of meaningless sexual encounters and then find that one that is just, simply, well, no one can even come close to matching.." Sandy looked at them, "Not that I would know, just an analogy.. I can say with assurance that right now on this earth, there is no one you love more...am I right?" Sandy asked.

Vicki thought for a moment about her "so-called life" she had before Henry and they were right, she was truly happy for the first time in a long, long time. She had never even been this happy with Mike.

Vicki nodded slowly, "Yes, yes you're right... I guess I never really..." 

"Enjoyed yourself? Let go? Loved someone fully.." they all added their helpful phrases..

"Okay, I get it..." she said, sheeshing them... 

"But I will say this," Pami said, "when those babies come," she said rubbing her belly gently, "that's gonna be a whole new kind of love. You will be this monstrous woman that can tear through a steel door..." Vicki laughed at that thought, _Henry,_ came to her mind and Sandy nodded knowingly laughing too.

"Well, I guess we should let Vicki get some rest. As much as we would LOVE to continue, we all have to go tomorrow.." Sandy said, "Oh, wait, one last question for you Vic and you know you HAVE to answer this one or we will for sure pull the old Beacon pics out...how's the sex?" Sandy and that damned sweet smile...

Vicki blushed ever so slightly and said one word, "Fangtabulous.." and she meant it...


	12. Chapter 12

Vicki was snuggling into her big, somewhat too roomy bed when she heard a knock at the door..

"Yes?" Vicki called too tired to get up after the day's events.

"May I come in?" Sandy called to her.

Vicki sat up in bed, "Of course."

Sandy closed and locked the door behind her, just for good measure. Vicki patted the bed in front of her for Sandy to sit down. Vicki was sitting cross-legged since she could longer sit with her knees to her chest.

"So, do you think that went well?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah, I do. I'm not sure Coni's a hundred percent convinced but I'm sure Pami is. What did you sense?" Vicki asked furrowing her brow.

"That's right, you know about those things..I forget sometimes, trying to be "normal" around people, but with you, I don't have to. It's so refreshing." Sandy smiled a relaxed smile at her.

"I think you're right. Pami, she is completely convinced and is going to ask me when we are alone who did us." They both laughed at that, their own private joke. 

"I already decided to tell her he died, right after us. Hey, it's kind of true.." Sandy said trying to look innocent.

"Vicki, how is it, being pregnant? Really, I mean, I know.." she looked at her making sure she wasn't being too intrusive, she could'nt actually "read" Vicki, just communicate with her, "I know that it's harder to talk about, but is it the same as it was with Christian..? I'm sorry, if this is too much..." she stopped, looking to Vicki for guidance as to whether to go on or not..

"It's okay. In fact, this has been a good experience me.. Kind of a weird experience, but good," she said, half-grinning.

"You guys being here has helped me let go a little, move on I guess. Is it different? Yeah, I guess you could say that." then she went on to explain how she could sense their essence, how she had to "feed" from Henry little things like that which Sandy didn't find abnormal, something Vicki was relieved about.

"Why do you ask?" Vicki looked at Sandy and could not have expected the next answer out of her mouth, "Because I"m pregnant. No one knows except Eric, he's thrilled of course but I mean our kids, they are all older...it's weird I guess.I wasn't expecting it."

"Wait a minute, I thought you had your tubes tied?" Vicki was deciding this was becoming a soap opera of sorts.

"Yeah, that's what I did but apparently, when you get "vamped" everything, and I do mean everything, heals.." she said.

"Wow, so I'm going to have to come up with some method of birth control or I'll be like a rabbit, popping kids out left and right.." that thought made them both start giggling. "Not that I absolutely don't want anymore, but just not every nine months.." Vicki added.

"Well, congratulations are in order! And here you are getting all of this stuff for me.." Vicki shoved her friend playfully.

"Getting back in practice. I don't know what to do about the feeding issue though. Does that apply to me? Since I"m the vampire." Sandy asked.

"I don't know but I know someone who will. We all use her, she can help you." Vicki wrote down the number to Dr. Morton's office on the hotel pad for Sandy. 

"Hey!? How are you going to explain this to Coni and Pami?" Vicki suddenly thought..

"Already got it covered, Eric is having a midlife crisis and the only way to bring him out was for me to have my tubes untied, let him impregnate me and feel all manly again." she said so proud of herself.

_**As The Stomach Grows**_...Vicki thought to herself, laughing...


	13. Chapter 13

Vicki slept well, very soundly as a matter of fact. She awoke to the smell of fresh breakfast. She padded out into the common area, her friends already there.

"Good morning!" called Sandy. "Looks like you slept well. Ready to eat?" she asked gesturing to all of the food displayed before them.

"Mmm, where to start.." Vicki trailed off..eggs, bacon, toast, biscuits, gravy, pancakes, you name it-it was there. "Did you order the whole menu?" she asked the three women.

"Just about, " Coni answered, "With two of you knocked up, we weren't sure what your "cravings" would be." she answered with a mouthful of bacon.

Vicki looked at Sandy and Sandy smiled.

Pami spoke up, "She told us this morning. We are very happy, for both of you. Now we get two showers to plan..." but Pami didn't seem happy... Maybe SHE was having some sort of crisis...

After breakfast, the women packed up and sadly got ready to part ways. 

"I can't tell you how much fun this has been." Vicki said, taking turns giving each of them a warm hug.

"Well, I'll tell ya missy, we ain't gonna miss nothin' " Coni said, feigning a southern drawl.

Vicki almost forgot to tell them about Henry's surprise, "By the way, I'll have a new address to give you at some point." she said still unsure of how she felt. They were thrilled for her when she explained everything.

"Vicki you must feel like the luckiest woman in the world. You have a man that apparently accepts you for yourself, which you know is difficult and I say that with love, " Sandy added for good measure, " you are having his children, he gives you the moon..so why are you still hesitating? Do we need to go, what's the phrase : "All Vicki Nelson on ya?" Sandy said with a glimmer in her eye.

"Very funny but no, you don't. I know, " she said gesturing with her hands, " I know I have a lot of issues. This has been an eye opener for me too. I didn't realize how much I had been holding back but I"m going to TRY, really try and change." She put both hands on her belly and said, "I hope I'm half as good of mother as you three, I'm really..." she almost couldn't say it.." scared," when she looked at her friends, they were all tearing up-aw hell, not crying again...

After another round of hugs, reassurrance that she would be the, as Coni put it, "the best damn mother ever," they all left the hotel. Coni had provided an extra limo to take Vicki back to Henry's. Vicki had another idea though.

"Coreen? Hey it's me..yes it was a blast.. yes, yes I'll give you details later..I..Will you...COREEN Stop!" Vicki sighed, her assitant was being rather chatty today and she didn't have time for that. "I need you to get me the address to the house Henry bought. No point in acting like you don't know." she paused as she listened to Coreen, "You really don't want to make me angry...that's what I thought. Now, do not under any circumstances tell Henry you gave me this information, understand?" with that she flipped her phone shut and gave the driver the address.

_All right Henry Fitzroy, you aren't the only one who can surprise someone..._she said to herself with a smile on her face...

Henry was anxiously awaiting Vicki's return. He missed her, he didn't sleep well last night and with him not really needing sleep at all anymore, it made for a long night. He had decided to work on the missing sister case and miraculously, had found her, rather easily. Surely that would make Vicki happy-easy money! He jumped when his cell phone rang..

He was smiling when he saw her name on display_ My Love_ was programmed for her number, "Hey! Did you miss me?" he asked, hoping she would say yes.

"What do you think?" she asked, smiling on her end. "I'm not coming straight to you though."

Henry frowned, "Why not?" she knew he was upset, good, it was going to make this all the sweeter..

"Well, I decided I needed to get something very important taken care of before I could see you." she answered coyly.

What could be more important that him, he though angrily..."Okay, so what time will you be here?" 

"I'll see you in about 30 minutes, okay?" she replied, trying not to giggle on the other end. Coreen would call Henry and tell him there was problem at the new house and he needed to get there, her plan would be in motion. She never said she'd BE there, just that she's see him and he hadn't caught that...

He agreed, then she had a strange request, "Hey, would you wear your black jeans and that black sweater I like so much?" 

He thought that was an odd request but he consented. What was she up to??


	14. Chapter 14

The limo pulled up to the house-it was breathtaking. All Vicki could do was stare. She felt a little twinge of guilt for being there without Henry. He had gone to so much trouble and she felt bad for not having him bring her here first. She felt that it would be okay though, considering why she was doing it. She thanked the driver and went up to the house. Coreen told her there was still a key under the mat, that Henry had let her see it the other day so she left the key there.

Vicki walked in and was stunned-it was two story, older with a winding staircase going upstairs. It had huge ceilings and although the house had to be very, very old, it was all updated. The updates were done such that it still kept the integrity of the house. It was bright and lots of sunlight came in through many windows-how ironic, a vampire would buy a sunlit house with lots of windows. That would never have happened if it hadn't been for Will's amazing advances.

She went into the living area. There was a large fireplace trimmed in original handmade tile. The mantlepiece was a solid piece of mahogany wood. There was an oval mirror directly over the fireplace and Vicki could see herself in it. She realized now, in the sunlight, why Coni and Pami were so suspicious. She DID look years younger and fresh almost. 

There was knock at the door and an older man entered. 

"Is he here yet?" the man asked, his eye's twinkling. He was shorter than Vicki, about 5 feet 4 inches tall. He looked to be in his early sixties but you could tell he was spry.

"No, Mr. Thompson, not yet, he'll be here any moment. Could you wait in the living area for me? And please, be very quiet." Not that Henry wouldn't sense both of them before entering..She decided not to take a complete look around, but rather to wait in what must be the den or extra living area, where Henry couldn't see her..

Henry was grumbling all the way up the walkway.."This is just taking up time..what could be.." he stopped on the porch, two heartbeats were in the house...

He walked very slowly into the foyer, hearing one from the living area and one from the den area..he knew the one from the den..but how?

"Hey there handsome." Vicki's voice came out of the area of the familiar heartbeat.

"What? How did you know?" Henry was visibly upset. He had wanted to bring her here first_-COREEN!!_

She sauntered over to him grabbed his face and planted a warm, wet kiss on his mouth. That was all it took for him to relax...

"I have a surprise for you. Come on." she took his hand and led him into the main living area.

There stood a little old man, "Hello. Mr. Fitzroy?" he extended his hand and Henry nodded yes.

"Vicki, what's going on.." she turned to face him, looking deeply in his eyes. 

She took both of his hands and intertwined her fingers in them, sending electric shocks through Henry's body.

"Henry, I've held back from you. You've done nothing but give and all I've done is take. Now, I'm offering something to you something you don't have." Henry cocked his head and looked between her and the little man.

"Henry, this is Reverend Thompson, he's here to "marry" us, not completely legal, but at least in our eyes. We can work out details later." Henry was speechless. He couldn't believe it. All of his dreams were coming true..

So he surprised not only himself but the others by saying, "No..."


	15. Chapter 15

_To my avid fans and readers: I would NOT leave you hanging like that until tomorrow!! Don't be mad until you read..._

Vicki pulled away from him, "NO!? What the hell do you mean NO?! Sorry Reverend, " she apologized for the curse word, but she was still raging.

"NO, what I mean is Yes, yes, definitely most definitely yes...but not here. I mean, we can do this ceremony, but can't we have one with our friends? And your mother, Vicki oh your mother would not be happy.." Henry was trying to calm her, it worked.

"Okay, I'll go for that but don't ever do that again! I open up to you and you just about tear me up," Vicki was in tears and Henry felt terrible. He pulled her close and stroked her hair. She put her arms around his waist, with the two babies in between kicking her and Henry.

She looked up at him and he bent down to kiss her, she put her finger on his lips, "NO, not yet," and she turned him toward the minister.

Although it wasn't a "real" ceremony, Vicki said it felt real enough to her. She paid the Reverend, thanked him and then was alone with her husband. Wow, husband...

"So do I get to call you Mrs. Fitzroy?" Henry asked, teasing her.

Vicki tilted her head and rolled her eyes,"Please! What do you think? It's Ms. Nelson-Fitzroy thank you." Henry laughed, he knew better but he was still in such an andrenaline rush that he almost had double vision.

"Would you care for a tour?" he asked sweeping his hand out in front of him.

"Look, I know you want to wait and I'm sure you don't want a huge wedding but can I at least give you a ring?" he asked sincerely before taking her upstairs.

"Of course. But, I'm too puffy right now, let's wait.." she said linking her hand through his again.

He toured the downstairs quickly, kitchen, breakfast nook, formal dining, bathroom, two living areas, two more fireplaces and lots of storage space. There was also an extra room downstairs, one she could turn into an office if she wanted to be at home more. She had another idea for that room, one she would keep to herself, for now.

Upstairs, well, was just wonderful. There were five bedrooms and four bathrooms. He teased her about filling the other bedrooms and she punched him. Then the master bedroom, which was completely set up already..hmmm Vicki thought.

The master bedroom had a bathroom nearly as big as the bedroom, a bathtub with claw feet, a glass walk-in shower big enough for, well just big enough, a toilet with it's own door and two vanities. The master bedroom also had a small refrigerator, strange Vicki thought.

"Guess you are wondering about that?" Henry said pointing to the fridge.

"Yes, I am." She said, going over to open it. It had milk, water, cheese (no wine) , whipped cream and strawberries, honey, marachino cherries...

"What is this for? Late night snacking?" She asked.

"You know I don't really "eat" per se, but I have been having some cravings..maybe you've rubbed off. I can think of some things to do with this food, I mean, even if I'm not hungry.." he smiled at her and drew her close, kissing her and exploring her mouth deeply..

He kissed her jaw, then moved to her neck and she moaned, "Really? Like what...?"...


	16. Chapter 16

Henry didn't need any more coaxing. Vicki should have know he would have least had the bedroom set up, their favorite area. 

"Wait, before we start, I have a question for you.." Henry was serious..

"Okay?" Vicki was frustrated that he had stopped.

"Why? Why suddenly now, after all this time, and why here? This is so Un-Vickish of you..not that I'm complaing by any means." Henry said with a smile.

Vicki thought for a moment, "Henry, all my life, especially in relationships, I hold back. I'm afraid. Afraid of getting hurt, afraid of needing someone so badly that I can't function. Afraid that someone might see that Oh My Gosh, Vicki Nelson is human! So you ask me why, why here and now? Because for once in my life, I have you, someone who loves me for me, just me. You don't want me to be this perfect person, you accept my faults, you really won't leave me and I don't know why it took me so long to see that. If you DO hurt me however, you know, " and she made a staking motion with her left hand, "but, you've promised me. You have been more than patient with me. Most men would have been gone long ago. I'm not saying I'll change overnight, some things I can't. But, I trust you with my heart, my soul, my life. Why here? Because this is something you did for me, something special and I wanted to do something as equally special." 

She put her hand on his cheek, taking his hand in her free hand. She put it on her stomach.

"But the most important reason, the biggest, is this. Our children, " tears began to form in her eyes, tears were already in Henry's.

"YOU have given me something I had stopped dreaming about long ago. I never, ever thought I would even have the desire to try again and this surprise was the best thing ever. I had no time to think about it or talk about it. I don't think I would have been willing to try if I had thought about it. So why-because you deserve so much more than I have been giving. You deserve to be treated as the royalty you are. YOU, YOU gave up everything for me and I never appreciated it until now. Now, it's my turn to give a little." And with that monologue, she pulled him to her mouth and he scooped her up, carrying her to their newly purchased bed. 

He lay her gently down on it and went over to turn on some music.

Vicki looked at him oddly, "What are you doing" she asked while propping up on her elbows to watch.

"Well, I had planned on just being spontaneous anyway and since we are "married" you never got a bachlerette party and now we have our "wedding night" so, I think I'll combine the two." He gathered up the cherries, whipped cream and honey and brought them to the bedstand. Vicki giggled, wondering what his plans were, getting fired up just trying to imagine.

"You are so very, very sexy pregnant lady," Henry said in this seductive voice. The song playing was definitely dirty music so Henry did what he intended, he began to strip, very slowly.

He was gyrating his hips to the beat, keeping perfect rhythm, He started with the black sweater she asked him to put on, pulling it slowly over his head and tossing it too her. She inhaled the scent of him from it and bit her bottom lip, never once taking her eyes off of him. His sculpted body was calling to her every need. He had already kicked his shoes off, and started to unzip his pants. Vicki got on her hands and knees on the bed, and motioned for him to come over. 

He danced his way over, pants half-undone. 

"Too bad I don't have any dollars for you," she whispered in his ear, finishing the unzipping process. She could tell he was completely ready..and so was she. He backed up and removed his pants so quickly, she never saw them come off. Oh my Gosh-he was not wearing any underwear!! Damn, this was getting good, Vicki thought to herself...

Vicki was panting heavily and was eager to get him to her bed, to christen it and her new house.

He was fully nude now, the muscular lines of his body rippling with every move. He took the whipped cream and squirted it on his nipples, letting Vicki lick them off, all the way down to the line of hair just above his navel. Before she knew it, she was undressed and he had done the same to her. She moaned in complete pleasure..

She then squirted the whipped cream in his nether region and licked it off, bringing a growl from his lips, his turn! He did the same too her, pulling a cry from her lips...

He crawled onto the bed, stalking her and planting kisses everywhere he could reach. Her breasts, her stomach her thighs, everywhere. 

"What's with the cherries? Do we need some ice cream to make a Henry Sundae?" she said hoarsely.

"Oh, no my love, this pleasure session is all for you..and you haven't fed from me today so we'll throw that in for added esctacy.." he said covering his mouth with hers. She could feel him between her legs and her body begged to be taken but not yet. He was teasing her, she was liking it.

He put the cherries in, well, an orafice of her liking and then fished them out with his tongue. That sent her over the edge, this was something she had never experienced in her life. Henry definitely had skills!

He offered her his wrist, he had opened it for her, and she eagerly drank, knowing it would increase her pleasure ten-fold. He suckled her breast, letting his fangs slip and gently biting her nipples bringing moans of pleasure from her. He massaged one breast while suckling the other. She abruptly sat up and was in a kneeling position in front of him. She kissed him and then slid down to his neck. She bit down, not enought to break the skin, but enough to pleasure him. She then went down to his chest, teasing his hardened nipples with her tongue. She was driving him crazy and he let her know. She came back up to his mouth, putting her tongue carefully between his fangs and kissing him hard. He answered back with his own exploration. He slipped his fingers inside of her, feeling that she was close. She growled at him this time and he turned her over, knowing she was about to explode.

He entered her fully ready, as was she. She slammed herself into him letting her know she wanted it badly. He held off until he coul feel her tightening up, he took her in his mouth bit down to drink, his hands on her breasts for added pleasure. Her orgasm was so forceful and there were so many, Henry lost track. When he knew she was satisfied, he let himself go, the force and pleasure was otherwordly.

Yes, Henry had many women in his lifetimes, but there was not one now or ever that could or would take the place of Victoria Nelson. She was his touchstone, his soulmate, his partner. And she was a damn fine lover!!

They collapsed together on the bed, her laying her head on his chest both breathing heavily, sweating and sticky.

"Hey, we didn't get to use the honey.." Vicki said jokingly.

"I told you, I have cravings, don't worry, we'll get around to it.." he said kissing the top of her forehead.

"Well, now to try out the new shower," Vicki said. Henry looked shocked..

"No, stud, just to clean up, unless you think you can go again that quick?" she said challenging him.

"Oh, my love, I could, but I think it's getting late and we had better get ourselves together..we have a lot to do.." he said getting off of the bed and offering her his hand. Vicki took it and together, they went to use the shower for a quick clean up...


	17. Chapter 17

They both decided that it was late and they had better get a good night's rest. 

"Thank you, by the way," Vicki said as she buckled herself into Henry's car.

Henry smiled and said, "The pleasure is always, all mine.." 

"Not that, well," she said blushing, "Yes THAT too but the house, Henry, it's perfect. I'm sorry I got so upset before."

He took her hand and kissed it "It is I who should be thanking you." 

She looked at him, puzzled.

"You give me things money can't buy, babies, yourself. Although I realize our ceremony was symbolic, that's a big step for you" Vicki smiled knowing he was right and for the first time in a long time, she felt good about their relationship, safe and secure.

They drove back to Henry's apartemnt. They had so much to do. They needed to figure out when to move into the house, how to address the "ceremony" etc. They decided that there was plenty of time for that. Right now, sleep was in order.

_**FAST FOWARD TWO MONTHS, VICKI IS 8 MONTHS PREGNANT**_

"Morning Coreen," Vicki said waddling into the office. 

"HEY!! Aren't you supposed to be at home." Coreen said accusingly.

"I can still work some, just not everyday. Besides, I can't sit home all day, you know that." 

"You can work from your laptop, cellphone and Henry even installed a web-cam, no reason to be here.." Coreen had crossed her arms and took a firm stance in front of her trying to keep her from entering her office.

"Coreen, do not anger the incredibly swollen pregnant woman.." Vicki was serious but what she didn't know was that Coreen was stalling, there was surprise in her office and Coreen knew Vicki didn't like surprises.

"Okay," she motioned for Vicki to come closer, whispering she said, "_I had nothing to do with this,"_ Vicki widened her eyes, then narrowed them and Coreen opened the door to the office...

"SURPRISE!!" yelled a large crowd of women..her mother, her friends Coni, Pami and a very pregnant Sandy, and several others that Vicki wasn't sure she knew. Vicki was upset until she heard a familiar voice.."Aunt Vicki!!" and Tori came bounding out behind the crowd of women, Maggie stepping out with Quade in arms.

Vicki couldn't bend down but greeted Tori with a huge hug..

"Now this is the kind of surprise I like!" Vicki told her niece. Tori kissed her belly and whispered something to it. Vicki would have to remember to ask Tori about that, she did that to Maggie too, Vicki never did find out what she was saying but she decided she would today. Each woman took turns hugging Vicki, with Maggie going last.

"I'm going to murder whoever planned this."Vicki hissed into Maggie's ear, but chuckling at the same time. Maggie pulled back and smiled, telling Vicki with her thoughts to enjoy while she could..soon her life as she knew it would be over...

"Vicki, you look wonderful, " Marjory Nelson hugged her daughter and rubbed her belly lovingly, she started to tear up.

Oh, brother! "Mother, don't start with the waterworks, my hormones are on edge as it is.." Everyone commented on how great Vicki looked, considering she was 4 weeks from delivery with twins. She was still in good shape and had really only gained weight through her belly. Her face and hands were the only other areas that she had gotten puffy..

Kate was also there. Vicki, Henry, Kate and Mike had come to a truce of sorts. Kate was due anyday with a boy, they planned on naming him Michael Jr. and calling him M.J. Vicki and Henry were still haggling over names. She definitely did not want matching letters and neither did he. That's at least one thing they had agreed on. 

Kate and Mike had also married in a small civil ceremony in front of a judge. Vicki and Henry had not told anyone about their union. Henry had a something special in store for Vicki after the twins were born and a little older, at least he hoped she would let him do it. He still wasn't pushing his luck, things were going well, for now.

Vicki spent almost two hours opening gifts galore, these babies would want for nothing. They had set the nursery up at the new house. Vicki decided she wanted to move in early. They had moved in about a month before. Henry had installed a security system that was way too hi-tech Vicki thought. He had someone come in and set the nursery up exactly as they wanted. Henry would spend hours in there just looking at everything, sitting in one of the two rockers and smiling from ear to ear. Now, they would have even more for the babies with the new gifts. She got two of everything, in pink and blue plus some. 

"Wow, I don't know what to say, this is tremendous." Vicki thanked everyone. 

"Well, we knew you'd never agree so we swore your little Coreen to secrecy and Henry too." Coni piped up.

"And, neither were very happy about it either.." added Pami. 

"I think we should all let Vicki get some rest." and with that statement from Marjory, everyone dispersed. 

Coreen, Maggie and Marjory cleaned everything up and had to make Vicki sit. Tori and Quade kept her busy though.

"You know, I might need some help when these babies get a little bigger. You might just have to come stay with me for a week or two in the summer." Vicki said to her mini-me niece. 

"Gee, if I really have to I guess I will," Tori feigned sadness. They both laughed and Quade laughed too, not knowing why. He was just as beautiful as Tori, blonde curls all over his head and big blue eyes. He had the longest eyelashes. 

"Maggie, if my kids are half as pretty as yours, I'll be keeping them in until they are 18." Vicki said only half-joking.

Just then, Henry came in.

"Ah, the other cohort in crime." Vicki said raising an eyebrow at him.

He raised his hands in surrender, "Guilty as charged." 

She pushed herself up, not easily either, and went over to stand in front of him.

She put her hands on her hips and faked being mad to no avail.

Henry looked around, "It looks like we'll be stocked for awhile." He picked up a little onsie with a car on the front.

He held it up to his chest, "Were we ever this small? I'm not sure I can hold one this little." He said with real concern, as if it had just hit him.

"Well, looks like you'll be finding out really soon." Vicki said suddenly.

"Yes, four more weeks.." Vicki stopped him, "No, it could be four more hours actually." 

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

Henry almost passed out when she said, "I think my water just broke..." 


	18. Chapter 18

"What!! It's not time..." Henry then noticed the puddle of liquid under Vicki who was standing as still as a statue.

"Don't worry, it's fine. Twins tend to come early..let's just get to the hospital." Marjory said, barking orders all around.."Coreen, you watch Tori and Quade, Maggie, with me. Well, come on Henry, you're about to be father. Chop, chop!" she said snapping her fingers.

Henry helped Vicki down to his car, Vicki started to huff and puff on the way down.

"Are you okay? Are you in pain? Remember, hee-hee, hoo-hoo, just like in class." Henry and Vicki had taken Lamaze, which Vicki found incredibly stupid. She told Henry that she didn't see how breathing stupidly helped your pain, but it was something he wanted to experience so she obliged.

"Henry, NOT NOW!" she shot back, Henry, although a natural predator, was afraid, very afraid. He had heard story of the delivering human females but had never seen one. For his first one to be Vicki Nelson, well that was just on a whole nother level.

He drove to the hospital at a snail's pace according to Vicki. Marjory and Maggie had followed in Maggie's SUV.

As they pulled into the hospital parking lot, Mike and Kate were there also.

"Mike?" Vicki asked, "what are you doing here?" she said between contractions. They were coming on a lot faster than she had expected.

Mike widened his eyes, pointed at Kate's belly and said, "Hello?? Baby??" he was quite exasperated.

Kate was obviously in pain as well, exept that she was using her breathing methods, Vicki was not.

"Well, this should be interesting." Marjory said as she joined them. She looked between the two men who were just standing there and said, "So are you going to stand out here until the babies fall out or what?"

That was enough to snap the men back to reality. They both ushered the women in, getting them straight to labor and delivery.

A sweet little nurse named Margaret came to help them out.

"Wow, double time! Good planning." Henry, Mike and Vicki all frowned at her.

"NO, accidental, " Henry corrected her, " She's having twins and isn't due for four weeks."

"Oh, well, let's get back shall we." she smiled sweetly. She put Vicki in room 120 and Kate in 121, right next door. How convenient...

Vicki was hooked up immediately and the pediatric neo-natologists were called. Vicki was worried when she heard that, "Why, what's wrong?" she asked Nurse Margaret.

"Nothing, sweetie, it's just with twins, and the fact you are 36 weeks, we like to be sure. Nothing to worry with, the fact that you went this far is amazing really. Usually, getting to 32 is great but you are a lot farther along. Tough woman!" she smiled at her-she had no idea.

She left to go get Kate ready.

"Are you ready for this?" Henry asked her, his eyes moistening.

"Too late if I'm not. I just never thought it would hurt this bad," and with that huge contraction was showing on the monitor.

"WOW!" Henry exclaimed, "That's a really big one, look at the peak on that.."

Vicki growled at him, "I KNOW I CAN FEEL IT I DON'T NEED A PLAY BY PLAY!!"

"Sorry, breath, hee-hee-hoo-hoo," he tried coaching her..

"THAT SHIT DOESN'T WORK!! DRUGS, I WANT DRUGS!!" the normally tough Vicki Nelson was not digging this whole contraction thing.. not one bit!!

Henry tried to no avail to calm her, she was increasingly getting edgier. The nurse finally came in and asked if she wanted an epidural.

"YES!" they both said in unison. Vicki narrowed her eyes at Henry. Henry had heard of this too, the switching of personalities in the human female, be careful!!

Marjory and Maggie checked on Vicki.

"How's it going dear?" Marjory asked.

"It will be better when I get that damned epidural. What the hell is taking so long?!" Vicki yelled.

"There, there, soon it will be all over and worth every bit of the pain." Marjory tried to soothe her daughter.

"Would you two like to stay in here with us?" Henry asked.

"No, but thanks for asking. This is something special between you two, besides we are trying to go between both rooms. You don't mind do you Vicki? " Marjory asked, unsure of how that would make Vicki feel.

She nodded her head no, "How is she doing?" Vicki asked grimacing with the next contraction nearly breaking Henry's hand.

"Well, the baby is in distress. They are talking about an emergency c-section." Marjory looked worried. Vicki suddenly felt a twinge of guilt, she silently prayed nothing would go wrong for them.

"Here we go, a laboring woman's best friend." the nurse was back with the epidural, along with Dr. Morton.

"How are we doing?" she asked smiling, her eyes twinkling.

"I'll be much happier drugged." Vicki said flatly.

_**6 hours later**_

Vicki was crying, "Oh, Henry, I'm so sorry I was mean to you earlier. You are so good to me. I love you so much."

Yep, she was good and drugged. Yet another personality. Henry liked this one though, so did his hands.

Dr. Morton came in to check her. "By the way, Kate and the baby are fine, healthy 9 pound two ounce boy." She said the nurses explained that they knew each other and had come in together.

"Okay, Vicki, this is it, time to push." she settled down in the "catchers" position, gloving up. The room was abuzz with people ready for anything.

"Wait, " Vicki said, "I...I"m not ready..I "

"Too late for that honey, these babies are ready. Now, I need you to take a deep breath, push and count to ten, relax and keep doing it until I tell you to stop." Henry helped Vicki up, she grabbed her knees and started to push.

"That's it, great job, okay I see the head, keep pushing, push,.push, push..." Vicki was so red in the face that Henry thought she would have a stroke. He could see his firstborn's head in the mirror...

"LOOK!! Look, Vicki there it is..." He was giddy, if a man can be giddy.

"Okay stop, " the doctor was suctioning the baby's nose and mouth, "one more," and then a loud cry..

"It's a girl!!" Of course, she would come first.

"Dad, you want to cut the cord?" Dr.Morton held out a pair of scissors and he nodded yes and with tears literally streaming down his face, the vampire daddy cut the cord of his firstborn child, a daughter.

"Now let's get that little boy out." she said as she handed off the little girl to the team that was assembled in Vicki's room.

"Same thing Vicki, you're doing great. I know you're tired, but let's do it again." Dr. Morton could see Vicki was exhausted, Henry was giving her encouragement and Vicki did it one more time, through tears of her own. She just never thought this day would come, they had not idea what she was really feeling...

"Okay, there he is..." Henry then cut the cord of his son. Both babies were crying a healthy cry.

"Are they okay?" Vicki asked unable to see them from where she was. Henry had gone over to stand by them.

"They're beautiful." he said, awestruck.

"6 pounds for the girl, 6 pounds 5 ounces for the boy..good sized twins. They are breathing well, no need for intervention.." the pediatric doctors handed Henry the little girl and he took her over to her mother.

She had stopped crying and was wide-eyed looking up at her parents. She had a headful of strawberry blonde hair and eyes as blue as the sky.

They brought the little boy over to them, Henry took him. He had a headful of blonde hair and big blue eyes too. He had also stopped crying and was looking up at his father. Henry still had silent tears. He reached down and kissed a still crying Vicki, whispereing "thank you" in her ear. She looked at him lovingly, then at her babies and thought her heart would just burst with all the love she was feeling.

"Well, that was one of the easiest twin births I think I've ever had. Big healthy babies. Believe it or not, that was the easy part." She smiled that smile and off she went, taking the team with her and leaving Henry and Vicki alone with their children.

"So, what are we calling them?" Henry asked.

"Well, I don't know. What do you think?" Vicki was serious she was actually asking Henry..

"Pierpont and Penelope?" he said laughing at himself...


	19. Chapter 19

_**EPILOGUE**_

After much debate, they finally decided on names for the babies: Abigail Victoria Nelson-Fitzroy, Henry's insistence that she be named after Vicki , but they are calling her Abbie, and Edward Henry Nelson-Fitzroy, Vicki's turn on insisting that Henry too have a child named after him and they are calling him Ward. They both look like Vicki and Henry couldn't be more pleased. Maggie and Marjory stayed to help for a couple weeks, then let them have it all on their own. Vicki was grateful as Maggie offered up lots of tips for parenting two 1/2 vampire children. She told Maggie she was sure she would be on the phone lots to her.

"Vicki, I hope you finally FINALLY realize what a lucky woman you are," her mother had said to her before she left.

"Yes, mother I do." she said truly meaning it.

"But one more thing mom, I want to hear more about this ex that was a vampire.." she said crossing her arms over her chest.

Marjory laughed, "Not now dear, but I promise another time." Vicki let her off the hook, for now.

When everyone was gone, Vicki walked up the stairs. She hardly looked like she had just given birth, but she sure felt like it. She was still a little sore.

She tip-toed into the nursery and watched Henry for a moment.

He was holding both babies, one in the crook of each arm, humming to them, rocking them to sleep. They both were aldready attached to their father as much as to Vicki and she loved it. He had informed her that he would be glad to be a stay at home dad. His job afforded him that luxury anyway. Vicki helped him put the babies down and led him downstairs to the room she had plans for.

For the last three weeks, a week prior to the birth and the following two, Vicki had forbade Henry to go in there. He could hear and sense people but had no idea what was going on.

"Okay, here is my gift to you." Vicki began..

"I told you, your gifts to me are upstairs." He leaned down for a lingering kiss. She moaned under his touch...

"Four more weeks, that seems sooo loooonnngg.." she whispered to him.

"Okay, stop distracting me," she shook her head and turned him around. She made him close his eyes, took his hand, leading him into the room.

"Okay, open up!" She was biting her lip, waiting for his reaction..

He looked around in awe: It was a room just for him to create his graphic novels in.

There were boards everywhere to put up his artwork, a huge lighted table, bigger than the one he already had, a large assortment of writing instruments and artists tools, anything you could imagine. The most striking feature was the built in stereo system. Henry loved his music and it was apparent by all the thought and work Vicki had put into this room, how much she loved him.

"Well, all I can say is..can't wait to christen this room too..." he scooped her up in his arms and said thank you over and over, followed by I love you over and over...He was counting the weeks too...


End file.
